It Was Her
by B of Ericaland
Summary: Emma as a stripper in New York. 4 part one shot set over 12 years.


DISCLAIMER:: do not own. just borrowing for means of creative expression. no profit obtained.

A/N:: so all i have to say about this is: don't ask. this is the product of a several day long law and order:svu and 24 marathon. i cannot even manage to think about anything that doesn't involve jack bauer or olivia benson right now. that being said, this is a four part one-shot. hope everyone enjoys it. all spelling/grammatical errors are mine. i attempted to write this in english from start to finish and errors always seemed to pop up when i do that. big thanks to hil for helping me with part one when it was two in the morning and my brain had decided to go on sabbatical. i could have taken this in a very perverted direction, but i didn't. i hope it doesn't disappoint because of that. oh, and please note that emma is nineteen when she has henry, not seventeen. oh, and bonus points to anyone who recognizes the name of the strip club without having to look it up. that's about it. enjoy and review.

WARNING:: dark themes such as rape and assault contained within. reader discretion is advised.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**-Part I: I'm Not A Princess, This Ain't A Fairytale-**

**-First Meeting-**

**-31 December 1999-**

"You've been at that window all day."

Emma glanced over her shoulder at her roommate Danielle who was standing in the doorway of her room, her arms crossed over her ample chest. Emma ran her fingers through her brown hair and shrugged. "It's my first New Year in New York."

Danielle smiled knowingly. "I know. That's why you're going to Times Square."

Emma sighed, her eyes turning back to the window and the Manhattan skyline. "I wish, but I have to work tonight."

Danielle shook her head. "No, you don't. I'm covering your shift."

Emma head whipped around and she stared at the twenty something girl in the doorway. "But you had plans."

Danielle shrugged. "Leo cancelled. Besides, I've seen a million of these things. It's time you got the chance."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. This was not going according to plan. She had been coming down to Times Square on New Year's Eve ever since she'd cursed the residents of the Enchanted Forest to this magic-less world. Something about that midnight kiss had spoke to her. Maybe it was the thrill of the gamble. Every year she came to Manhattan the day after Christmas and stayed until New Year's Day. It had been a tradition for almost two decades now. Every night of the week she'd find herself in a different bar, sometimes upscale, sometimes a dive. She'd search for her victim among the hordes of men and women and after she'd selected her prey, the one she wanted to bet on that year, she would invite them to spend the holiday with her. Then, at midnight, she'd kiss them. She wasn't sure what she expected, maybe the proverbial fireworks, maybe for the world to rip in two… she was never quite sure what she expected, just that she expected **something**. And every year, it had been nothing. She decided this year was her last shot. It was the millennium after all, the very air crackled with the anticipation of change. Of things ending so new things could begin. This was her last shot.

Her choice this year was a fine young specimen. The twenty something VJ she'd picked up at a popular high end bar on the Upper East side. She'd been sitting alone, her long, wavy ebony hair loose down her back, a tight form-hugging deep purple dress encasing her curves. Then, she'd turned her head just enough that Regina had caught sight of her eyes. They were periwinkle, the most unique shade Regina had ever seen. She knew then that she had to have her. If anyone was ever going to make her feel something, it was _this_ woman. So she'd slid easily onto the stool next to the woman at the bar and ordered her usual, an appletini. She'd thrown the woman a smile and found that she was rather easy to hook and reel in. The woman, Maggie, was naturally flirty, not caring whether men or women were on the receiving end of her flirtatious personality and Regina used that to her advantage. She appealed to the woman's intellect and her vanity, both of which she seemed to value, by calling her beautiful and clever. She'd spent the better part of four hours touching her knee and pushing her hair behind an ear, little touches meant to entice but not pressure. In the end, it was Maggie who stood abruptly and nearly dragged Regina out into the chilly Manhattan air and into a cab. They had gone back to Maggie's loft where they'd spent that, and the following two nights wrapped up in the exploration of each other's bodies. Maggie was an excellent lover, perhaps the most skilled she'd ever had. It boded well for the kiss. Would it be the one that changed everything? She could only silently hope.

A glance at the clock told her ten minutes would provide her with her answer. Now she just needed to _find_ Maggie. She was working tonight, but she'd promised she'd be down in the crowd with Regina when the clock struck twelve. As if summoned by her thoughts, the younger woman appeared by her side and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. Regina's stomach sunk to the vicinity of her feet when she saw the woman's apologetic smile.

"They asked me to do the countdown. Lisa still hasn't shown up and… it's a huge opportunity Regina."

"But…" Regina stopped herself. She had never been one to beg and even when she issued forth a complaint, she did so in a professional manner. Anything she said now in objection would certainly sound whiny and needy and she couldn't have that. So instead, she took her usual route, her comfortable route, and let the anger seep in. Screw Maggie! She didn't need her! There were millions of strangers all around her. At midnight, she'd just find one that looked halfway decent and go for it. One last hoorah. "Of course dear."

Maggie smiled. "I knew you'd understand." She pressed a chaste kiss to Regina's full lips. "I'll be done by 12:15, then we can go back to my place and celebrate."

Regina nodded.

Maggie kissed her once more and then disappeared back behind the wall of security.

Regina looked up to the clock. She had five minutes. She turned to go back through the crowd and slammed into a young brunette pushing her own way through the crowd.

"Sorry," the girl mumbled but Regina was already moving through the crowd, ignoring her apology. She needed to find someone to kiss and quick.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma stared up at the ball in wonder. She'd been navigating the crowd since before the sun had set and her legs burned from all the standing and pushing through the throngs of spectators. But it was worth it to be here. The energy that radiated from the crowd was unlike anything she'd ever felt. For someone who'd always prided herself on her unique skill to make herself scarce when needed, this was heaven. She wasn't a waitress at a strip club tonight; she was merely a face in the crowd. She was whoever she wanted to be. There was magic in anonymity.

Now the clock was counting down the minutes until midnight. She'd already watched some of the acts, moving from stage to stage, catching Green Day and Limp Bizkit. Not exactly her style of music but the performances weren't awful and it was a good distraction from the soreness in her legs. Five minutes left. Before Green Day's performance, she had found a nice sweet spot that had a perfect view. If she could just make it back over there… bam! She stumbled backwards as she slammed into an older brunette. The woman was gorgeous, but there was a displeased scowl on her face.

"Sorry." Emma said, but the woman had already turned from her. The Manhattan Elite… they all had a superiority complex. She turned in the opposite direction to continue to her spot when she spotted something on the ground next to her. It was a small ring, simple, gold in colour. She bent down and picked it up and then her eyes searched the crowd, looking for the woman. It had to be hers. It didn't look particularly valuable, but as she turned the gold loop around in her hands, she felt the overwhelming need to return it.

She turned and ran in the direction the woman had gone. She didn't see her anywhere so she walked over to one of the barricades and climbed on to it, giving her a view over the crowd. There! About thirty feet away the woman was still pushing through the crowd. Emma jumped down and raced after her. She didn't see the clock click down to the final minute and the ball start it's inevitable descent towards the new millennium.

She had almost caught up to the woman when the crowd began to cheer together. "**Ten**." She pushed past a tall man in a ridiculous hat. "**Nine**." Now it was a middle aged mom holding her son. "**Eight**." A teenager with a too-cool-for-this expression. "**Seven**." A tall, pale giantess of a woman. "**Six**." She stumbled forward, finally close to the woman. "**Five**." She reached out. "**Four**." Her hand landed on the woman's forearm. "**Three**." The woman froze. "**Two**." She turned, an expression of surprise on her face. "**One**." A smirk replaced the look of surprise. "**Happy New Year**!" The woman wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and pulled the younger woman to her. There was no hesitation in her advance as their lips met. Stars exploded behind Emma's eyes and she sank into the kiss, opening her mouth and receiving the welcomed gift of the older woman's tongue.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Everyone she passed either had someone else on their arm or just didn't seem to be what she was looking for. What was she even looking for? She wasn't sure she knew, but something told her that she'd know when she found it. She kept her eyes off the clock. She didn't want feel the pressure as the seconds ticked away.

"**Ten**." No, this couldn't be happening. Not yet. "**Nine**." She glanced around desperately. "**Eight**." All the faces were blending together now. "**Seven**." She wasn't going to find anyone, was she? "**Six**." Panic started to seize her heart as she pressed onward. "**Five**." So this was how her tradition was to end. "**Four**." A rush swept through her as a hand landed on her shoulder. "**Three**." She stopped moving, her eyes falling closed briefly as she thanked whatever higher power was out there for delivering. "**Two**." She turned and was surprised to see the young woman who had bumped into her earlier. She hadn't noticed before how green her eyes were. "**One**." She felt a smirk invade her face, maybe _this_ is who she'd been searching for. Her saviour come at last. "**Happy New Year**!" Her arms slid around the girl's waist effortlessly, pulling her in until their lips came together. And she felt it. That moment she'd been waiting for. _The kiss_. She silently willed the girl's mouth open and the younger brunette complied. Regina's tongue didn't hesitate to delve into the heat being offered to it. She pulled her even closer, wanting no space between them. This was what she had been waiting for. _She_ was what she had been waiting for.

She knew, given the option, she could have kissed the younger brunette all night. But fate seemed to have different plans. She heard the raised voices, the beginnings of an argument somewhere off to her right, but she chose to ignore it. She finally pulled away from the kiss for a moment to look at the girl, who stared back at her with deep green eyes, darkened with desire. She smiled and leaned in to capture her lips again when something heavy slammed into them both, knocking her down to the ground. The wind rushed out of her lungs as she smacked the pavement, a man landing on top of her. The other man, of an impressive build, stood towering over him, obviously the culprit who had pushed him down. Three NYPD officers rushed forward, two grabbing each of the men and the third holding out a hand to help her up.

"Are you alright Miss?"

Regina looked around, examining the faces around her. "I'm fine." Her eyes searched more frantically but she couldn't find the one face she was looking for. "A girl was with me. Did you see where she went?"

The officer shook his head. "I didn't see any girl. If you give me her name, maybe I can help you locate her."

It was then that Regina realized she hadn't even bothered to get the young brunette's name.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma felt her body melt into the older woman's. She could get lost in the velvety feel of her mouth forever if the other woman would only let her. And she desperately wanted to. She heard the fight, it registered on the edge of her subconscious. She had learned early on in the system to always be aware of everything going on around you. But she didn't care that some guy had kissed another guy's girl. All she cared about was the kiss she was currently engaged in. The older woman pulled away first, staring deeply into her eyes. Emma searched the dark brown for any trace of… she wasn't even quite sure what she was looking for, but whatever the other woman had been searching for, she seemed to find it, because she leaned in for another kiss when something crashed into them. Emma stumbled but kept her footing.

Emma watched as the older woman toppled to the ground. She was reaching down to pull the man off of her, but she saw the blue uniforms pushing through the crowd. Panic seized her heart. She couldn't risk them questioning her. She threw a desperate glance towards the woman on the ground and then backed away into the crowd just as the officers broke through the wall of bodies. She turned and ran, pushing through the horde that had gathered to watch the fight.

When she was far enough away she stopped and glanced over her shoulder. She couldn't see the woman through the press of people in every direction, but she found herself wondering if she was looking for her too. It didn't matter. Life wasn't a fairytale and she wasn't a princess. She sighed and turned towards the subway and home.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**-Part II: A Twist Of Fate-**

**-Second Meeting-**

**-31 December 2000-**

The Golden Garter. There were many finer establishments to work in this city, but Emma Swan had never seen fit to group herself with the higher class. Growing up in the foster care system, she had learned one thing more than any other, and that was her place in the world. She was trash. Something the world hadn't wanted but hadn't seen fit to dispose of. She had no place among the New York elite. Instead, she found herself rubbing elbows with the underbelly of this city.

"You ready for this kid?" Danielle, or Dany Long-Legs, as she was known by at The Golden Garter, leaned down so she could look at Emma's face in the vanity mirror.

It was one of those mirrors with the light bulbs all around it and if Emma blocked out the catcalls and hollering coming from the main room and just focused on that mirror in front of her, it almost felt like she was a movie star at hair and makeup. But the ashtray on the table and the racks of lingerie behind her gave away the sad truth. She was a star, but not of the silver screen. "Today is just another day." She didn't want to seem scared, because she wasn't really. She'd been working at the Garter eighteen months and this was the natural progression of all the girls here.

Danielle smiled at their reflections. She was beautiful with her blonde hair that fell to her waist and her hazel eyes. She was only twenty one, younger than all the other dancers, except of course Emma herself. They'd become fast friends and roommates. Danielle looked out for her like an older sister. It wasn't something she'd ever really had, but she found she liked it. "You'll be great tonight, Odie."

And reality came back to slap her in the face. Despite being Danielle's friend and roommate, she still didn't trust her. To her and the rest of this place, she was Odette not Emma. She was twenty two not nineteen. She lived a lie, just as she did in every new city, and she didn't trust Danielle enough to tell her. Maybe they weren't really friends after all.

"Yo Dany, you're up next."

Both girls looked over their shoulders at their boss and owner of The Golden Garter, Luca.

"I'll be right there."

Emma glanced at the other girl with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go."

Danielle nodded and made her way over to the side stairs that led up to the stages.

The second she was gone, Emma turned back to her makeup. Up on the stage, she was set to be Candy Dapple. The stage name was the creation of Wrath, The Golden Garter's bartender. He told her that when Luca announced her over the system it would sound like candied apple in his thick accent. She'd always liked apples and it was better than ChooChoo Dominatrix, which was Luca's suggestion.

"You ready for this kid?"

She hadn't heard Luca approach. Was Danielle's routine over already? But it had been so fast. She took a deep breath and nodded, reminding herself that this job was going to set her up with enough savings to really get away from this life. Maybe it would even get her enough to settle down somewhere nice.

She pulled the silk robe tighter around herself as she stood. It would come off soon enough, leaving the flesh underneath exposed to the violating gazes of The Golden Garter's patrons. She walked over to the stairs, her heals clicking what felt like her own personal death march. She heard Danielle be dismissed and the hollers of approval from the waiting crowd.

Danielle came down the stairs, slightly less clothed than when she'd gone up. There was perspiration covering her skin in a fine sheen from the heat of the stage lights. She leaned in and she stopped next to Emma. "It's not bad Odie, really. Just do like I showed you and you'll be alright." She reached out and squeezed Emma's shoulder. Emma climbed the steps with a feeling of melancholy resignation. She stepped up to the curtain and though she couldn't see it, she knew what was waiting for her on the other side.

She vaguely registered Luca announcing her name and the cheers that hailed her arrival. She pushed through the curtains and bright lights assaulted her eyes but she forced herself not to squint. The pole called out, beckoning with its deceptive twinkle. She went to it, trying her best to make her walk sensual, completely unsure if she was succeeding or not. She'd never been insecure in how she looked and that hadn't changed. She was unsure of her performance, not her body. When she reached the pole, she glanced out and relief flooded her chest. She couldn't see them. She felt the eyes, intense gazes, each one already undressing her in their minds, but she couldn't actually **see** them. Each patron was a black silhouette, hidden from her in the dimness beyond the stage lights, features indiscernible. She swung around the pole, once, twice. The third time her feet left the ground as she spun. That earned her a cheer and from there it was smooth sailing. She found she liked the attention when she didn't have to see the lowlifes giving it to her. She couldn't deny the slight exhilaration that surged through her when she dropped the robe and a gasp rolled through the crowd, followed closely by more cheers. Her routine went by in a blur of tucking 5 notes into her bra. The sexuality came easy to her and she got many people calling out for her attentions.

And then, almost too soon, Luca was dismissing her. Cheers followed her out. The second she stepped back beyond the curtain however, all positive feelings ended. She threw the robe back on, pulling it tight around her body.

"You did great Odie!" Danielle threw her arms around Emma.

Emma managed a smile.

"Yo, Odie."

Emma sighed and turned. "What Luca?"

The owner of The Golden Garter was a muscular man. He looked like a steroid-fueled Secret Service agent with the crisp black suits he wore every night. His tan was natural, a product of his Italian heritage. If he weren't such a hard-ass playboy, Emma might actually find him attractive.

He gave her an appraising look that made her feel slimy. "You caught a fish."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

Danielle nudged her shoulder with a grin. "It means someone bought a dance from you."

Luca nodded. "In fact, she bought _several_."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina didn't know why she'd come back. Scratch that, she knew why she'd come back. She came back for _her_. But she didn't know what she expected to happen. Fate had brought the woman to her once, and fate had taken her away. Did she really expect that in America's most populous city that she'd be able to find one girl? And without even a name to go off of? But something in her told her she had to try. So she made the same trip she made every year. And now it was once again New Year's Eve and she had failed.

She couldn't say what it was that made her enter the bar. It was not the most respectable place, to be sure. When she entered the main room it smelled heavily of smoke and whiskey. There were tables spread out across the entire room, a huge stage at the far end with lights directed at a lone pole. The bar ran the length of the right wall, stools dotted along its front. She skirted the edge of the room and took the farthest stool from the stage.

"What can I get for ya dollface?" The bartender gave her what he seemed to think was a charming smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Gin and tonic."

He disappeared with a smile to get her drink.

She paid little attention to the blonde haired girl centre stage. She'd never been interested in strippers, which again made her question why she'd even entered this bar. But she couldn't seem to make herself leave.

A thick Italian accent came over the system. "Next to the stage, Candy Dapple."

Regina's head snapped up and her eyes shot to the stage. A brunette in a black silk robe appeared on stage and Regina's breath caught. It was **her**. She watched, captivated as the brunette worked the stage, losing the robe quickly and running her hands over black lace covered breasts and down her thighs. She gave the pole everything she had and Regina had to commend her skill; she looked like a natural up there.

"She's something, ain't she?"

Regina nodded, not taking her eyes away from the brunette on stage for one second. "Absolutely." She sat forward in her seat a little more, leaning closer, watching intently until the moment she disappeared back behind the curtain. Regina turned to the bartender. "The girls… do they dance?"

The bartender grinned. "If the price is right." He motioned to a man standing off to the side of the stage.

The price wasn't unreasonable. Fifty bucks a dance. It wasn't the worst she'd ever seen someone pay. "I'll give you five hundred if I get her until her shift ends." It wasn't hard to negotiate with the man and he disappeared into the back to retrieve her girl after pointing her towards room two. She hadn't noticed the hallway when she first came in. It was on the other side of the bar, an inconspicuous doorway that led to a corridor filled with rooms, each with a number painted on the front. She entered room two and found that all it contained was a chair. So at least this place wasn't a front for some kind of prostitution. She sat on the edge of the chair and waited.

Eventually the door opened and the brunette stepped in. Their eyes locked and Regina saw the recognition in green irises.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma trudged slowly down the corridor towards room two. It was just a dance. Luca had said the woman was not hard on the eyes, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad to dance for her. She'd paid good money and Emma got to pocket half of it. That was worth a few dances. She stopped outside the door and took a deep breath before turning the knob and slipping into the room.

She froze when she saw the room's other occupant. She was just as Emma remembered her. Her perfectly coifed dark locks, the full lips, the intense eyes. She hadn't changed at all. Emma closed her eyes for a moment and let her mind drift off to a place it had often visited over the past year, a place where she relived that night. The best night of her life. Her eyes reluctantly opened again and she ran them over the length of the older woman's body for the first time. She was wearing a dress, tight on her slim figure. It was black, just as her dress had been that night, though it wasn't the same one.

"How did you find me?" She hadn't intended to speak the words aloud and her voice broke the silent tension that hung in the air.

"Sometimes, when we stop looking for them, things find us."

It wasn't a answer, not really, but Emma would take it for now. She toyed absentmindedly with the sash of the robe.

"You disappeared that night."

"It's kinda what I do." Emma shrugged. "Were you disappointed?"

Regina nodded and stood. "Maybe I was." She stepped forward, her hands reaching out, sliding effortlessly across the silk that covered the younger woman's hips from view. "I never even caught your name."

Emma sighed at the minimal contact, even it was enough to trigger the memory of this woman's mouth on hers in vivid clarity. "Odette." The lie felt sour as it left her mouth, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth. She'd been Odette for eighteen months now.

"Odette." The woman seemed to let the name roll around on her tongue.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Regina."

Emma smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you Regina."

Regina continued to caress the younger woman's hips through the silk fabric of the robe.

Emma closed her eyes, trying not to focus on how Regina's touch was driving her crazy. Finally, unable to stand it, she crashed their lips together, pulling the older woman's face to hers. Just as before, stars danced behind her eyes and she sank into the warmth that enveloped her. It was just how she remembered it.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The sun warm Emma's face and she scrunched it against the assault of light. When had the sun come up? Hadn't she just gone to sleep? She groaned and rolled over, her body connecting with something soft and solid, something that emitted a light grunt. Emma opened her eyes and found brown ones staring back at her. She yawned and snuggled closer. "Morning."

Regina smiled and ran a hand through the younger woman's hair. "Good morning dear."

Emma wrapped a bare leg around Regina's torso and pressed their naked bodies together. She leaned in and captured the older woman's lips, Regina immediately responding. Emma stroked her fingers lightly across Regina's left breast.

Regina hummed contentedly. "I wish I could take you home with me."

Emma shrugged, her mouth carving a hot trail down the woman's neck. "Why can't you?"

Regina pulled back and leveled her a serious but apologetic gaze. "I live a complicated life. There's no room for a teenager in it." Did the younger woman understand Regina was trying to protect her? How could she ever hope to explain the curse and why the residents of Storybrooke never aged? Why she never aged? There was no possible way to explain it.

Emma pulled away completely. "So when I was making you come it was all good but now I'm just a teenager?" She crawled out of bed and made a grab for her clothes. "I dance around a pole for a living and still I've never felt as cheap as I do right now." She slipped her bra on and reached behind herself to clasp it.

"Odette, no."

Emma couldn't help it, she flinched. She pulled back on her shirt. "Listen, it was fun. I like you, a lot. But it was obvious from the beginning that we're not compatible." She stood so she could pull on her skirt. She looked like she was trying to be Julia Robert's character in Pretty Woman, but they hadn't wanted to go all the way to Brooklyn just so she could change before falling into bed together. "I'm not exactly… your _level_. It was stupid of me to think…" She shook her head. "I'm gonna go. Thank you for last night."

"Odette." Regina held out a hand to her. "Come back to bed."

Emma looked over her shoulder. The sheets had fallen down, leaving Regina's bare chest exposed to her gaze. Emma closed her eyes. If she stared at this woman's body, she'd just give in. The idea that this was the end already made her miserable, why prolong the agony?

"Odette." Regina sighed. "If I could I would take you with me. I want you to know that. But it's just not possible."

"Is there someone else?" Emma sat on the bed, her back still to Regina.

She reached out and ran a hand down Emma's spine. "No. There's no one else. There hasn't been for a long time."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**-Part III: The Pretty Little Face I Left Behind-**

**-Third Meeting-**

**-29 August 2001 to 5 September 2001-**

She didn't have a right to be here, she knew. Almost another year had gone by and yet she had stayed frozen, just as she always did. She looked up at the brick building, faded yellow paint informing all passerby of the establishment within. It had been almost nine months since she'd last set foot in The Golden Garter. The place was near dead, too early in the evening for the usual rowdy patrons. Just a couple loners scattered here and there. The bartender was wiping down the counters and a pregnant waitress was taking drink orders from the sparse number of customers.

She walked over to the bar and sat down on the same stool she had almost nine months ago. The bartender grinned at her when he saw her face. "Back for more huh?"

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She'd left with Odette last time she was here, her intentions quite clear and yet this man still was trying to push his luck.

"You must be one hell of a lover lady."

Regina's eyebrows shot skyward. Of all the things he could have said, that had not been one she was expecting. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged, picking up a glass and cleaning it with a cloth he grabbed from the sideboard. "You had Odie lovesick for months after that night. If I ain't know no betta, I'd say you put some kind of spell on her."

Regina's heart jumped at his words. "When does she come in for her shift?"

He frowned, his eyes flicking around the room briefly before he shook his head. "She don't dance no more."

Regina felt her heart sink. "Do you know where I can find her?"

The bartender looked about to shake his head but someone's voice interrupted him.

"Hey Wrath, did Luca restock the Jack Daniels?"

Regina recognized the voice. It was **her**. She turned slowly in her seat and her eyes instantly locked with green across the room. Her heart, if she still had one, leapt into her throat as she saw recognition, followed closely by sadness and pain, flash through the green eyes. Then, there was only anger.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma rubbed her sore back as she walked over to the next table where Carl, one of their regulars, sat with his feet up on the chair opposite him.

"Hey Carl. Your usual?"

Carl nodded.

Emma turned towards the bar. "Hey Wrath, did Luca restock the Jack Daniels?" She saw the back of her head and instantly she knew it was her. _Regina_. She was back. Emma had never been so hyper-aware of the swell of her belly as she was now. What would Regina say about this? She'd probably be furious, but then again, what business was it of hers to question Emma's life choices? Or in this pregnancy's case, life's unexpected surprises? And then brown eyes met hers and she felt herself go back to that place she'd been hiding from, that place where she still remembered the feel of the older woman's arms, the desperation of her hungry mouth, her lust filled gaze as Emma had moved over her. She felt a pang in her heart. There was a reason she no longer thought of the woman from her past. Regina had walked out. She had made the decision to leave. That was the choice she'd made.

Letting her anger drive her forward, she excused herself from Carl and stormed over to the bar, grabbing the older woman's arm and forcibly pulling her to the familiar corridor where they could get away from prying ears. She didn't know why she chose the room with the two painted like a beacon in the storm of her rage. Maybe she was glutton for punishment, or maybe she just wanted to go somewhere that felt familiar. She opened the door and pulled Regina inside, slamming it behind them.

"What in the fuck are you doing here?" She finally released Regina's arm.

"I came to find you." Regina bit her lip.

"Well congratulations! You found me! I wasn't that hard. You know why? Because **I** never _left_!" She crossed her arms across her chest with a huff and then after realizing the undue pressure it put on her chest, she uncrossed them.

"You're pregnant."

Emma rolled her eyes. "What gave it away?"

"I never knew you wanted children."

Emma frowned. "That's not something you generally discuss with a one night stand."

Regina frowned. "Is that what we were?"

Emma shrugged, feeling the anger slowly dissipate. "Isn't it?"

Regina shook her head. "That's not what I wanted it to be."

Emma shook her head in disbelief. She was the one who'd walked away! "So, what… I'm just supposed to be your yearly booty call or something? Screw that!"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

Regina sighed and pointed to her stomach. "How long after I left until you found your way into someone else's bed?"

Emma body tensed. "That's none of your business."

Regina laughed coldly. "I see how it is Odette. You want to blame me for leaving, getting in my face over the mistake I made, but it obviously took you very little time to mourn the loss."

Emma felt the anger flare up in her chest again. "I had no choice! This wasn't planned! I was destroyed after you left!"

"But you still hopped into bed with someone else easily enough." Regina turned to anger too. It had always been easier for her.

"I was raped!" Emma fought against the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She would not cry in front of this woman who had so easily seized her heart only to crush it. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing how much she'd lived in her own personal hell for the last nine months.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"I was raped!"

The words echoed in Regina's ears and her chest constricted violently. Who had done this? Who had touched her? She'd see his heart turned to ash! The anger welled up in her, so profound and distinct that she could almost feel it crackling across her fingers like her magic returned. But when she glanced down at her fingers, there was no trace of the familiar violet tendrils. Not for the first time, she found herself unsatisfied with this world's lack of magic.

"Why did you really come back Regina?"

Regina snapped out of her thoughts and she stared at the young brunette, looking vulnerable but strong. "I missed you. More than I thought possible."

Emma shook her head. "Please don't say that. I've had my fill of lies."

"It's the truth. Whether you believe it or not, I do care about you. Fate brought us together for a reason."

Emma closed her eyes and looked as if she were fighting back tears.

Regina stepped forward, reaching out and grabbing one of the younger brunette's hands. "Odette…"

"Emma."

It was barely a whisper and Regina wasn't sure if she'd heard correctly. "What?"

"My name is _Emma_." The younger woman opened her eyes. "Since we're being honest, my name is Emma. Emma Swan."

"**Emma**." She stroked Emma's hair, saying her name almost reverently. "I would have killed him." She shook her head, her eyes clouding over with something dark, something Emma hadn't seen in her eyes before. "If I had been there, I would have killed him. For touching you. I would have killed him."

Emma nodded. "I know." She leaned up and captured Regina's lips, willing her to come back. "I know."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

The week had flown by, the happiest in all Regina's time in this world. She spent it with Emma, and with the unborn child. Nothing had pleased her more than when Emma's face would light up and she'd grab her hand and bring it to her stomach, pressing her fingers in. "Feel that?" She had assumed the thrill would pass after the first couple times, but it never got old, not once.

"Don't go."

"I have to." Regina squeezed Emma's hand.

Emma shook her head. "You can stay in New York. We can stay in New York."

"Our child is not growing up in the New York public school system. Besides, I have a job, and a home, and…" She stopped when she saw Emma's incredulous look. "What?"

"You said 'our child'."

Regina smiled. "I will return for you Emma. In a week, I will be back here, and we will get you away from this place. I want you. I want this baby. I want _our baby_. I just need time to… prepare."

Emma looked past her at the gate. "You promise me that you'll come back?"

Regina smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind Emma's ear. "I promise."

"Last call for flight 975."

"That's me." She leaned down and kissed the swell of her stomach. "You be good and don't decide to make an appearance until I get back." She straightened up and cupped Emma's cheek. "I…"

"I know." Emma smiled. "I love you too."

Regina leaned in and kissed her deeply, obviously pleased by the words.

Meanwhile, Emma was freaking out at the words she'd just uttered.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

**-Part IV: The Taste Of The Day You Left-**

**-Final Meeting-**

**-6 October 2011-**

Emma Swan rolled her shoulders as she unzipped the dress. Why had he run? She hated it when they ran while she was in such restrictive clothing. Good thing she'd thought to put the boot on in advance. But she had wine stains on her dress and blisters on her feet from running in heels. She let the satin slide down her body and pool by her feet. She kicked it over towards the general direction of the clothes hamper and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a wife beater, her daily uniform as she liked to refer to it.

She walked back out to the kitchen and stared at the box. It mocked her, telling her she was another year older, another year that had gone by alone, thirty total in her life. There were days she tried to convince herself, to tell her go-to lie that this was better for her. She'd been alone and independent her whole life. It was better that way. Her heart had never been very good at trust. _Regina_. The name reared its ugly head in the back of her mind. It had been over ten years since she'd last seen the brunette, since she'd fled New York. If there were ever a time in her life where she regretted not being able to trust, it had been that time, back in the days of Regina.

She opened up the box and pulled out the cupcake. She lit the star candle on top and leaned down against the counter. She closed her eyes, easily calling up Regina's face, her smile. And then her yearly wish came to her, the same one she'd wished every one of her last ten birthdays. _I wish I didn't have to be alone tonight_. She blew out the flame just as the knock sounded at the door.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Henry. His name was Henry. She glanced at the boy in the passenger seat, completely engrossed in the book on his lap. _Henry_. It wasn't what she would have picked had she had the opportunity to name him. No, she probably would have named him something stupid like Blaze. But Henry was perfect. Regina would have liked the name Henry.

When she'd wished not to be alone tonight, she hadn't expected fate to deliver him to her door. She hadn't really expected anything. The nine wishes before had turned up no fruit, why should this one have been any different? And yet it had. Henry had shown up. She had wanted to cry, wanted to pull him to her and never let go. But he had a mom somewhere out there. And she could never do that. Besides, what life would he have with her? She had once thought she could be his mom, back when she'd been in love with a brunette she'd met one New Year's Eve, but that had been a pipe dream. The reality was, she had been a stripper who'd run away from everything in her life. She was always running, and that was no life for a child.

She saw the sign as it flashed by: **Welcome to Storybrooke**. She had never suspected he'd end up in some little quaint town in Maine. But it seemed fitting. She had known that Regina had wanted them to live the small town life, so this was another thing she knew the brunette would have approved of. She supposed it was good that even if she couldn't have lived the fairytale Regina had planned for them, at least Henry had.

"So, where do you live?"

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

He ended up living in a house that looked like it belonged in Beverly Hills rather than a sleepy haven town in Maine. Neatly trimmed hedges bordered a sprawling expanse of yard, a curving walkway running through its center up to a small covered porch and the front door. It was white, with black trim, pristine. It was perfect. It was the place she'd always wished Henry would grow up.

She parked on the curb in front of the gate and got out, signaling Henry should do the same. She waited until he had come around the car and then she slipped a protective arm around his shoulders.

"I don't want to go back with her!"

Resistant until the very end. That was definitely a trait he'd picked up from her. "You'll be fine kid. We'll sort this all out." She ushered him through the front gate and up the walk.

They were halfway to the door when it opened and a man and woman stepped out. The woman moved so fast that Emma only saw a blur as she scooped Henry up and hugged him.

Emma decided to give them their moment and moved past to the man. "Your Henry's father I presume?"

The man raised two eyebrows sky high and shook his head. "You presume wrong. Just the town sheriff."

"I don't need you! I found my real mom!"

Both Emma and the sheriff turned to look just as Henry bolted past and into the house.

"I'll go after him." The man looked relieved for an excuse to get away and followed the boy inside.

Emma watched him go.

"You're Henry's birth mother?"

Emma froze. She recognized that voice… but it _couldn't_ be. She turned slowly to look at the woman and her breath caught in her throat. It was **her**. Ten years and she hadn't changed at all. It was as if she had been frozen by fate, waiting for the day when Emma came back into her life. She nodded dumbly, unable to call forth the words needed to say… anything.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

Again Emma could only nod dumbly in response.

Regina led the way inside, Emma following closely behind. She waited in the parlour Regina indicated while the brunette met the sheriff at the foot of the stairs and dismissed him with a quick thanks. Then she returned, going over to the sidebar and pouring them each a tumbler of the apple cider. She handed one to Emma and took a seat across from her.

"Thank you for returning my son safely."

Emma nodded and the liquor managed to help her find her voice. "It was no problem. I'm sorry if he worried you. I told him to call and tell you he was alright, but he refused, and he wouldn't give me your number."

Regina laughed, but there was an underlying sadness to it. "He always was stubborn."

"Yea, I'm afraid he got that from me. Sorry."

Regina shrugged. "He's been…_distant_ ever since he found out about the adoption. He had so many questions. Where did I get him from? Did I know his birth parents? How old was he when I adopted him? Had his birth parents ever tried to see him? Why had I even chosen to adopt a child in the first place?"

"Why did you?"

Regina took a long sip from her tumbler and shrugged. "I once had a family. Someone I loved very much and a baby, and then… I lost them. I never realized how much I wanted to be a mom until the option was taken from me."

"I'm sorry." If only she could tell Regina the extent of just how sorry she was.

"It's not your fault. People die everyday." This seemed like a practiced speech, as if she'd been saying it for years. Maybe she had.

"Regina…"

The brunette's head snapped up. Confusion flashed across her face briefly. "We never did introductions…"

Emma bit her lip. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. "You probably don't recognize me. Ten years, a dye job, and the addition of more clothes can do that."

Confusion still covered Regina's face. She seemed to be scrolling through her memories and the moment she hit on the correct one, Emma knew, because her entire body went rigid. She met Emma's gaze with incredulous eyes. "_Emma_?"

"It's good to see you Regina."

Regina shook her head. "Emma Swan is dead."

"No, I'm not."

Regina shook her head, her eyes falling closed. She didn't want to believe it, that much was apparent. She'd been through the grieving process. Once you've been through the cycle, it was hard to believe it had all been for naught, that your pain and anguish had been over something that hadn't been real. "I went back for you; I kept my promise and I went back. And you weren't there. Wrath… he told me what happened. He told me…"

"He told you what he believed to be true." Emma scooted forward in her chair. "Luca came after me. He wasn't going to let me leave in anything but a body bag, that much was true. But I got away. I agreed to testify against him. But only if the baby and I were protected. They sent me to Arizona. They gave me a new name."

"You… this whole time I thought you were **dead**." Regina shook her head. "I thought our child was dead. I _grieved_ for you!"

Emma wrung her hands. She wanted nothing more than to pull Regina into her arms, but that was no longer her place. It had ceased to be her place ten years ago. "I'm sorry. I wanted to call you, but I couldn't."

"Do you know what my life has been like without you Emma?" Regina's eyes, brimming with unshed tears, met hers. "I was destroyed."

"He wanted me dead. He wanted Henry dead. I had no choice. I tried to stick it out, to wait for you. You were the only person in my life who ever wanted to take me away from all of that. I wanted to be with you so badly. But he came for me." She pulled down the edge of her wife beater, showing her the round scar to the right of her heart. "I still don't know how I survived it."

Regina was across the room in a moment, her hand sliding over the scar.

Emma's eyes fell closed at the contact and the close proximity of the other woman. The hand over her scar slid slowly up her neck until it came to rest on her cheek. A thumb stroked across it and she almost cried out because she had forgotten how much she'd missed this. Ten years had faded the memory of how safe she felt when Regina touched her. She felt tears slip down her cheeks, where they were subsequently wiped away by the stroking thumb.

"I never forgot you, you know. I still go to New York every New Year's Eve. I still wait for you in the place where we first kissed, every year. I never stopped wanting you Emma. I never stopped _loving_ you."

Slowly Emma opened her eyes and green met brown. She reached out, her hand mirroring the brunette's and cupped her cheek. Her thumb slid across Regina's full lower lip. "You named him Henry."

Regina nodded. She turned her head just enough so she could kiss Emma's open palm. "After my father."

Emma smiled. "It's perfect. I'm so glad he ended up where he belonged."

Regina bit her bottom lip and looked at Emma through her lashes. "So did you. It just took you a little longer to get here." She leaned up in one swift movement and their lips met.

The proverbial fireworks shot off behind Emma's eyes and she contemplated the wonder of it all, that even after all these years, one kiss from this woman could still see her undone.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

As Regina led the blonde up the stairs she couldn't help feeling like maybe she would get her happy ending after all. Tomorrow would bring questions and explanations. They would have to speak about the hard topics, like Regina's lack of aging and how she'd gotten through the adoption process so quickly. Emma would have to talk to her about the rape and attempted murder. It would be long, it would be emotional, and it would be hard. But for once, Regina Mills didn't fear the coming days.

They stopped outside their son's room before they retired for the night and quietly opened the door. Henry was strewn haphazardly across the bed, his book open beside him, fast asleep.

Regina handed Emma the book and adjusted their son to a more comfortable position, tucking the covers around him and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

Emma took the opportunity to study the page the book was opened to, the last line of the prose catching her interest. _**And the Evil Queen found her redemption through the love of her saviour, the White Knight, breaking the curse and restoring happily ever afters forevermore.**_


End file.
